fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The We-All-Scream Ice Cream Company
Established in 1995, this ice creamery makes ice cream flavors just for kids! Their flavors are sold all over supermarkets in the U.S. and Canada, and they even have three stores: one in Kidsville in Chicago, one in New York City, and one in Los Angeles. Flavours *Birthday Everyday-Birthday cake batter-flavored ice cream with a confetti swirl and both yellow/vanilla and chocolate cake pieces mixed in! *Vanilla Surprise-Think Vanilla is plain and boring? SURPRISE! This vanilla ice cream has popping candies mixed in to give it a special twist! *Chocoholic-With dark, milk, and white chocolate flavored ice cream in a swirl with chocolate chips and a fudge ripple, this is sure to please any chocolate lover! *Cherry Cookies & Cream-Tired of plain vanilla cookies & cream? Try this unique cherry-flavored ice cream with Oreo cookie pieces! *Kooky Clay-This yellow cake-flavored ice cream with pink and blue cookie pieces looks just like the modeling clay you love playing with, but sure doesn't taste like it! *Mint Chocolate Crunch-Mint ice cream with a crunchy chocolate swirl! *Spotty Dotty-This sweet cream ice cream features speckles of colorful icing, giving it a perfectly polka-dotted look and an unforgettable taste! *Sunshine Sorbet-This pink watermelon and yellow lemonade-flavored sorbet swirl is the perfect flavor to savor on a sunny summer day! *Pirate Treasure-"X" marks the spot for this chocolate ice cream with M&M's, Oreos, brownies and a caramel swirl! *Carnival of Flavor-Cotton candy ice cream with a marshmallow swirl and sprinkles will take you on a roller coaster ride in your mouth! *Monkey Business-Go ape over this banana ice cream with a fudge swirl, bananas, coconut pieces and crunchy chocolate monkeys! *Mom's Chocolate Chip Cookies-An ice cream flavor that really tastes like chocolate chip cookies and even has cookie pieces and chocolate chips for added goodness! *Jelly Donut-Cake batter ice cream meets donut pieces, crunchy sugar chunks and a jelly swirl in this unique flavor. *Good Morning!-Ice cream for breakfast, anyone? Milk-flavored ice cream with pieces of pancakes, strawberries, and a marmalade swirl. *Morning Maple-Maple-flavored ice cream with waffle pieces makes breakfast time anytime. *Blue Goo-This bright blue flavor is bursting with a mix of vanilla, citrus, and cherry flavors that can only be described as blue goo. *Green Machine-Mint-flavored ice cream with a green frosting swirl and green sugar sprinkles makes "going green" taste good! *Tropical Madness-This coconut-flavored ice cream with banana chunks, a pineapple swirl, and tropical-colored flower sprinkles is perfect for those sunny summer days or for anytime you are craving a snack that reminds you of paradise! *Soda POP!-A cola-flavored ice cream with popping candies that will make you feel bubbly inside! *Soda Shop Swirl-Orange, purple grape, and green lemon-lime sorbets all in a swirl! Discontinued *Cherry Berry Choco Chip-Blueberry ice cream with real cherries and raspberries just gets even better with chocolate chips! *Pretty in Pink-Strawberry ice cream with pieces of pink bubble gum in it is sure to please any special girl who loves pink! (Re-released for a limited time in 2016 as a The Loud House flavor) *Berry Berry Burst-A sorbet swirl of raspberry, strawberry, blueberry, and lingonberry (taste similar to that of Swedish Fish) flavors. Cosmic These smooth ice cream flavors are brightly neon-colored and taste fruity, intense, and just plain out-of-this-world! They were made from 2003-2011. The Cosmic flavors are Cosmic Cinnamon (red), Cosmic Banana (yellow), Cosmic Strawberry (hot pink), Cosmic Blueberry (actually blue!), Cosmic Mint (cyan), Cosmic Grape (purple), Cosmic Soda (green and tastes like lemon-lime soda), Cosmic Tangerine (orange), and Cosmic Bubblegum (pink). Based on TV and Movies (1995-2007; 2016) *It's Saturday! Weekend Mix (1995, featuring red cherry, blue raspberry and green watermelon sorbets all in a swirl) Dizzy Dana *Sophie's Cotton Candy Spots (1997, featuring pink and purple speckles of icing in pastel blue cotton candy ice cream) *Nathan's Big Shot Berry (Purple colored, blue raspberry-red raspberry flavoured icecream) *Dana's Dizzy Dazzler (Red and blue mixed-berry flavoured swirls with white, green and orange flower sprinkles) *Ant's Sock Hoppin' Strawberry Sorbet *Don's Rockin' Blue Razz Sorbet *Jen's Greaser Green Apple Sorbet We Haz Jazz/Riff and Matthew Made in 2003-2007. *Riff's Swingin' Swirl (vanilla and red cherry swirled ice cream) *Christina's Cookie Crunch (cookie dough batter-flavored ice cream with chocolate chips, Oreo pieces, and a frosting swirl) *Sophia's Royal Blue Blast (blue raspberry sorbet with a blue icing swirl) *Oh, Ho! Orange Sorbet *Cindy's Cheery Cherry Sorbet *Matt's Strawberry Pink Sensation (pink strawberry ice cream with strawberry pieces and a chocolate swirl) Generation O Made in 2000. *Molly O's Rock-Hoppin' Red Razz Sorbet Nicktoons Made from 2004-2006. *Spongebob Bikini Bottom Tropical Twist-Yellow Pineapple and blue tropical punch swirled sorbets with sponge cake pieces. *Odd Parents Magic Vanilla-"average vanilla ice cream that no one understands" with "magic" pink strawberry and green watermelon jelly swirls and star-shaped sprinkles *Life as a Teenage Robot (WatermelonSunshine is coming up with this one) *Neutron (add here!) *Power (add here!) *Wild Thornberrys (add here!) The Loud House These were made in 2016. There are 11 limited-edition flavors, one for each child in the Loud family. Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lola, Lana, and Leni's were sold beginning in July 2016, while Lori, Lucy, Lily, Lynn, and Lisa's were sold beginning in October 2016. *Lincoln's Boys Will Be Boys Berry - Blueberry ice cream with chocolate chunks *Luna's Rockin' Raspberry - same as the Dizzy Dana Nathan's Big Shot Berry *Luan's Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Banana? - Orange creamsicle-flavored ice cream with banana pieces *Lola's Pretty in Pink - same as the "Pretty in Pink" flavor, but re-branded with Lola Loud on the packaging *Lana's Mud Pie - Chocolate ice cream with gummy worms, Oreo pieces, brownie bites and a fudge swirl *Leni's Stylish Swirl - pink strawberry, green kiwi and yellow banana sorbets all in a swirl *Lori's Lemon in Love - lemon cheesecake-flavored ice cream with graham cracker crunch swirl *Lucy's Spooky Swirl - a dark chocolate and black licorice ice cream swirl *Lynn's Gold Medal Butterscotch - butterscotch ice cream with a butterscotch swirl and toffee pieces *Lisa's Science of Sweet - sweet cream ice cream with color-change sprinkles that change from pink to indigo and even turn the ice cream a slight baby blue color *Lily's Baby Pink - vanilla and pink cotton candy ice cream swirled Mystery Flavor These flavors were introduced in 2014. They're all packaged in the same "Mystery Flavor - What'll it Be?" tub, which does not specify which of the flavors you'll be getting. Here is a brief list of the flavors spotted in these tubs: Series 1 (2014) *Party Girl-Marshmallow-flavored with pound cake chunks and a chocolate swirl *Berry Bush-Strawberry-flavored with chunks of strawberries and blueberries *Caramel Cheese-Vanilla with a caramel swirl and cheesecake chunks *Cocoa Rainbow-Chocolate with chocolate chips and rainbow sprinkles *Banana Cookies-Banana-flavored with cookie dough chunks *Flower Girl-Pink and blue cotton candy-bubblegum swirl with flower sprinkles Series 2 (2015) *3 Cheers for the Birth-Yay Girl!-Pink and blue cotton candy-bubblegum swirl with flower sprinkles and yellow cake bits *Chocolate Caramel Cheese-Vanilla and chocolate with a caramel swirl and cheesecake chunks *PBC-Peanut butter with a chocolate swirl *Happy Camper-Graham cracker with chocolate chips, Oreo cookie pieces and cone bits Series 3 (2016) *Berry Bush-Strawberry-flavored with chunks of strawberries and blueberries *The Happiest Camper-Marshamllow and Graham cracker swirl with chocolate chips, Oreo cookie pieces and cone bits *Lemonade Stand-Yellow and pink Lemonade swirl *Crazy Choc-Chocolate with the same color-change sprinkles from the Loud House Lisa flavor Slogans *1995-1996: "I scream, you scream, we all scream for The We-All-Scream Ice Cream Company!" *1997-2000: "We all scream for The We-All-Scream Ice Cream Company!" *2001-2003: "Get the scoop!" *2004-2007: "Your New Flavorite" *2008-2013: "Ice Cream for Kids and Kids at Heart" *2013-present: "Somebody scream!" Category:Companies Category:Food Category:The Loud House Category:We Haz Jazz